Exciseman
"You lost this year’s tax receipt? How unfortunate, master cobbler. Toss his home, my lads! I want every penny found! Time to pay up, my friend." Basic (TiT) All cities require taxes and tariffs to function. The constant flow of money ensures public works and servants receive the funding they need, whilst also lining the pockets of the politicians. But no matter how good the cause or how noble the deed, no one likes to pay taxes. Since this is unpopular reality, most lawmakers distance themselves from the collection of monies, relying on specially hired Excisemen to do their work instead. Of all the people in the city, the Exciseman is likely the most unpopular, right alongside the dyers, beggars, and the rest of the rabble. Though they face hostility at every turn, most Excisemen know their duty is a necessary one. Still, these individuals are rarely well paid for their thankless job. As a result, few of them enjoy what they do and look for the fastest route to improve their lot, either through skimming the coffers and double-dealing or working extra hard in the faint hope of securing a better position in the government. Note: If you’re rolling for your starting career, you may substitute Exciseman for Burgher with your GM’s permission. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Law), Blather, Charm, Evaluate, Gossip, Haggle, Read/Write Talents: Dealmaker, Savvy or Suave, Schemer, Super Numerate Trappings: Abacus, Hand Weapon, Light Armour, Writing Kit, 1d10/2 gc Career Entries Messenger, Scribe Career Exits Agitator, Litigant, Merchant, Militiaman, Outlaw, Roadwarden, Thief A Day in the Life No one likes a tax collector. Even law abiding citizens flush with coin rarely welcome the exciseman as he makes his rounds. His day starts with a stern exhortation by his crew boss to let no coin go uncounted, let no duty be dodged, and make his quota of revenue or be sent to the poorhouse. The exciseman then has a choice: carefully and scrupulously uphold the law, taking only what is actually due from the people who actually owe it; or to fleece foreigners, the powerless, and the unconnected of enough coin to make his quota and a little extra. In the history of the Empire, it is doubtless some exciseman somewhere hastaken the first option. No one can recall exactly when, but surely it has happened. The luckiest and most well connected excisemen are assigned to the gates of a community. With a constant flow of traffic and tradesman, it is easy enough to meet quotas. Also, if things ever do turn ugly, the city watch is right there to save the exciseman’s neck. The exciseman who must go amongst the populace has a far harder time of it. For him this is a rough business – shaking down strangers, combing the marketsfor merchants who can’t produce a current tax receipt, and rapping on doors in the worst quarters of town to track down tax dodgers. Unless he wants to brave the streets alone, he must hire thugs or off-duty watchman. Since the lawmakers and politicians are usually loath to overtly sanction such bully squads, they often have to be paid with coin skimmed from the till. The Publican Union of Talabheim This powerful brotherhood of excisemen wields no official power in city of Talabheim. That doesn’t change the fact that his guild is one of the most powerful and prevalent. Without the Publicans there would be no tax revenue. Unhappy with the continuous harassment (and even assault) of their members, this group arose to champion the friendless tax collector. The Publican Union’s greatest contribution to its members (who must pay a yearly membership fee) is that they use their influence to get watch patrols assigned to aid excisemen. This makes tax collection far easier, as few businessmen or labourers want to take on the notoriously vindictive Talabheim city watch. On the few occasions where the watch wasn’t enough to discourage attacks on their members, there have been rumours that the Publican Union has hired criminal thugs and assassins. Whatever the truth, what is certain is that the Publican Union is one of the most ruthless and mercenary guilds the Empire has ever known. Any visiting adventures had best be wary of them.